


Star Trek: Blast from the past

by CanadianWriter78



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78
Summary: While navigating through a rarely - traveled region of the outermost reaches of the Alpha Galaxy, the crew of the U.S.S Enterprise accidentally finds what appears to be an undiscovered planet. Kirk, Bones, and Spock beam down and soon find themselves in a civilization that parallels Earth, one that could be the home of a lost crew who disappeared two centuries earlier.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Shift work was merely part and parcel of life on a Federation Starship. Every crewmember - from the lowest - ranking crewman to the big Kahuna himself - worked, slept, and ate at all different hours. Tonight, James Kirk felt particularly tired as he struggled to arise from his bunk. Even though the Enterprise commander had slept a solid seven hours, he still felt exhausted. Luckily, he’d remembered to write his captain’s log earlier in the day, before retiring to his cabin for some much - needed rest. 

Kirk quickly showered before getting dressed in his uniform, which had recently been ironed and pressed. Already, he was beginning to feel better. His first stop before spending the night on the bridge was the ship’s galley. And was he ever hungry. Tonight’s meal consisted of chicken, rice, and roasted potatoes. 

“Here are you Sir,” said Roberts, one of the ship’s many cooks. 

“Thank you, Mr. Roberts.”

Kirk seated himself across from Lieutenant commander Dickieson, head of security for the U.S.S. Enterprise. 

“Good evening gentlemen,” Kirk said as he addressed Dickieson and a newcomer to the fleet named Paxton. 

“How are you doing, captain?” Dickieson asked. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were sleeping it off.”

Kirk picked away at his dinner. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel that way. This is a sign I need a vacation. I’m thinking of Southeast Asia, perhaps Bali or even Hainan Island.”

Dickieson had ordered a sandwich instead of the chicken. 

“It’s hard to believe that little island in the far south of China was nearly wiped off the map two centuries ago during the third world war,” he stated. “If there is one good thing I can say about life in the world today, it’s that countries have stopped warring with each other and are working together for the common good.”

“I agree. Many things have gotten better,” Kirk said before looking at Paxton. “I don’t believe we have met.”

“Ensign Ryan Paxton, Sir. I joined the crew from Federation command.”

“You were on base for your entire career up until now, I take it?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Welcome aboard, Ensign. You will find life in space both incredibly exciting and nerve-wracking at times.” Kirk went back to his meal. 

*****  
Sulu was getting himself comfortable for the long shift ahead. This console was more than where he merely piloted the ship from - it was almost a part of him, a part that would never leave, even after he was long retired. 

Kirk came in and took his seat. The vast emptiness of space showed itself on the screen. Suddenly, in the far distance, Kirk spotted a planet. 

“Mr. Sulu, what is the name of that planet?”

“For some reason, a name doesn’t exist,” Sulu replied. “It’s most likely some nondescript backwater that has nothing of value.”

“It certainly appears that way,” Scotty stated. 

“Appearances are often deceiving,” Spock countered. 

Uhura listened as an unidentified signal came into her station. The whistling sound was faint and barely audible. 

“I second what Mr. Spock says,” Uhura stated. “Whatever the signal is, it’s coming from that planet.” 

“There’s nothing like a bit of adventure to kick off what could be a boring evening,” Kirk said. “Mr. Spock, Bones, it might just be worth finding out what’s happening down there.”

“Jim, it might just be better not to find out, lest we get ourselves into a quagmire for which there is no easy way out - or no way period,” Bones said. 

“You heard my orders. Please don’t question them,” Kirk said.


	2. Chapter 2

As much as Kirk admired Bones, sometimes his close friend could be a genuinely obstinate son of a bitch. Kirk entered a conference room where Dickieson waited with three security guards named Crewson, Pollard, and Ramsay. 

“Captain, I have selected three of my most senior - ranking men for the mission,” Dickieson stated. 

“Well, I’m not sure how much of a mission it’s going to be - or if we’re wasting valuable time beaming down there,” Kirk said. “But I suppose we’ll check it out. Gentlemen, if you'll accompany me to the bridge, we’ll be on our way.”

The three guards nodded and followed Kirk through a series of corridors before they reached the bridge. Displayed prominently on the screen was the vast, colorful event horizon of the yet unnamed planet. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen anything so beautiful in a long time,” said Sulu. “Perhaps we’ve stumbled onto a hidden gem.”

Kirk, Spock, Bones, Pollard, Crewson, and Ramsay stepped onto the transponder room platform while Scotty prepared to beam them down. 

“Ready. Five, four, three, two, one,” Scotty said before the six crew members vanished in a shimmering wave.

*****

Seconds after arriving in a semiarid valley dotted with flowers in full bloom and smatterings of pine forest, the hot though dry air immediately made Kirk think he was somewhere in southern California, or perhaps another part of the American Southwest. Small cactuses also dotted the landscape. 

“At least we’re off to a good start with regards to weather,” Bones said. “For some reason, I feel like we’re on Earth.”

“Strange, but I have the same feeling,” Kirk added. 

“Where shall we go, Captain?” Spock asked To the west are mountains. To the east, more of this desert. It’s too early to tell if this planet is even inhabited.”

“I suppose it is.” Kirk took a greater look at his surroundings. “Let’s head off in the direction of the mountains. It’s a gamble, but then again, everything in life is a gamble.”

Kirk’s subordinates followed him up through increasingly forested hills. The men walked for two hours into the mountains. Tired, Kirk took a rest.   
“It’s a hell of a lot cooler up here,” he said. “I just can’t shake the feeling. When we reach the other side of those mountains, I expect to see a city resembling something from back home, although from a previous century.”

“Gut instinct can be a fairly powerful indicator,” Spock stated. “Although I believe it to be most illogical to rely solely on instinct.”

Crewson, a petty officer, drank the rest of the water in his canteen. 

“I sure wish we’d thought of bringing more water,” he stated. “My mouth is almost as dry as one of those canyons down there. Sir, do you mind if we look for a waterfall, a stream, just any source of water?”

Kirk forced himself to get back up. He just couldn’t shake his tiredness. 

“Most certainly Mr. Crewson. Let’s all do that.”

The Enterprise officers and NCOs split up into two groups as they searched the forest of redwoods, pines, and spruce for water. Kirk listened intently to what sounded like a bubbling creek. Crewson and Pollard were with him.

“Spock, we’ve located a water source,” Kirk said into his communicator. “About five minutes from your location.”

Kirk and the guards waited for Spock, Bones, and Ramsay to arrive. The men wasted no time filling their canteens with water from a bubbling creek. It was fresh, cold, and clean. 

“We didn’t accidentally land in Yosemite National Forest by any chance?” asked Pollard.

“It certainly looks like that part of California,” Kirk stated. “You’re a California kid, aren’t you?”

Pollard nodded.

“Yes Sir. Born and bred.”

Bones glanced over the horizon of the towering mountain range in front of them. What appeared to be the tail end of a spacecraft jutted out into the air. 

“Jim, check that out.”

Kirk too was enthralled by the sight. The spacecraft was massive, but from where the men stood, had the appearance of something built centuries earlier. Kirk had the feeling of butterflies dancing riotously in the pit of his stomach. 

“Could it be one of ours?” asked Crewson.

“What do you mean, ‘one of ours’?”

“I mean, a Federation starship, albeit an earlier model,” Crewson continued. 

Kirk stepped forward to take a closer look at the vessel. He’d only seen models like this dinosaur in museums or studied about them either as a youth or during his time in Starfleet Academy.”

“I must say, it does resemble an Earth model,” Kirk stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk’s subordinates followed him up through the hills. The entire bottom of the ship was dug into the ground. Kirk knew right away what they had encountered. 

“This is a generation ship.” Kirk examined the ancient vessel. “If I didn't know better, I would have to say that this ship is---

The Enterprise captain became speechless. The USS Kamala Harris. The first ship of its kind. 

“This is the Kamala Harris,” he said. 

“Come to think about it Jim, you’re right,” Bones said. “This vessel simply vanished. The crew was never heard from again. She’s close to two hundred years old.”

“The first part of the 21st century was marred by extreme civil unrest and nearly caused the United States to split apart,” Kirk said. “After the third world war, the People’s Republic of China was dissolved, Taiwan reunited with the mainland, and the entire country became the Republic of China, a westernized democracy with one hell of a space program. Iran also deposed the Islamic regime, becoming a secular democracy. Anyway, it was the first time in history that the nations of the world agreed to work together to bring peace and harmony. The Earth at that time was quite polluted. Although Mars had been colonized to some extent, our ancestors had no other choice but to look beyond the solar system for planets like Earth. The Kamala Harris was a generation ship launched by a nuclear rocket.”

“Sir, how large was the crew?” asked Pollard. 

“Close to a thousand. There were entire families. Hell, I think it took close to twenty years to reach this end of the Alpha Galaxy,” Kirk explained as he walked up closer to the faded outer shell of the 21st-century vessel. “This is where they ended up.” 

The door had been ripped off of a portal. 

“Gentlemen, I wonder what mysteries the inside holds. Perhaps we will solve the mystery,” Kirk said. 

The inside was eerily quiet, as in you could hear a pin drop. The Enterprise officers made their way down a corridor, their flashlights providing the only light. As the men turned a corner to a flight of stairs, they encountered the crumbling bones of a skeleton. Slowly, they made their way to the second level. 

“The bridge is this way,” Kirk said. 

They continued walking until they entered the bridge. 

“Given the similarities between this planet and Earth, it seems only logical that the captain of the Kamala Harris - I believe his name was Robbins - saw it as the perfect place to support Earth’s growing population at the time,” Spock said. “Obviously, the native inhabitants were not okay with strangers taking over their lands, so they most likely killed the intruders.”

“That’s a possibility,” Bones said as he wandered around the bridge. “A very likely one.” 

The Enterprise officers explored different areas of the aircraft carrier - sized ship, viewing sleeping quarters, galleys, sickbays, and storerooms. 

Kirk took out his communicator and contacted the Enterprise bridge. 

“Kirk to Enterprise.”

*****

Uhura had been eagerly awaiting word from the crew. 

“We hear you, Sir. What is there to report,” she asked. 

“We inadvertently stumbled upon a vexing historical mystery,” Kirk said. “The USS Kamala Harris, the first generation ship to reach outside of Earth’s solar system.”

The eyes of everyone aboard the bridge went wide. 

“Captain, you mean to tell us that---? Scotty asked.

“We’re in the bowels of her right now. David Robbins was the commanding officer. Robbins along with about a thousand other people simply vanished into thin air,” Kirk said. “At least it is clear what our mission is now.”

“Sir, you could be walking into a very dangerous situation,” Uhura said. “If I were you, I would consider coming right back. The Federation can send other crews in to investigate that ship.”

“Lieutenant, as things stand right now, we’re the only game in town,” Kirk said. “Kirk out.”

Kirk put his communicator away. 

“I suppose we’ll have to get an investigation started,” Bones said. 

All of a sudden, the peacefulness of the moment was broken by the thud of something falling, followed by footsteps. Kirk reached for his phaser. The others did likewise. 

“Phasers set to stun,” he ordered.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Pollard spotted a small figure - like that of a child’s - scampering down a corridor. The child - who was around 10 years of age - accidentally rounded a corner to come face to face with the Enterprise officers. Everything about him was human save for bright orange hair and blue skin. 

He took one look at the crewmen before rushing off. 

“Jim, we have to follow him,” Bones said. “Guaranteed, there’s a town or some kind of settlement around here.”

The Enterprise officers took off in pursuit of the boy, who by now had fled out the side of the generation ship and towards the pine forest. Just as the crewmen caught up to him, he got on a dirtbike and drove down a path. At the bottom of the hill was a sprawling town, one that had a distinctively retro feel to it, like they had gone back in time to the 1970s. 

“I wonder how safe it is to go down there,” Bones pondered out loud. “Other than the blue skin, that kid was definitely human or at the very least a member of a humanoid species.”

“I agree,” Spock stated. “As long as we’re careful, it’s worth checking out.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk and his colleagues took off after the kid. Kirk’s mind raced wildly. Blue skin? Orange hair? He’s definitely some sort of human, the Enterprise commander thought. As the officers and security guards came over the crest of a hill, they encountered the outermost limits of a sprawling subdivision. At first glance, Bones felt as though he’d gone back in time. Then he looked closer at the homes, cars, clothing residents wore, etc. For a man who had a passion for medicine, he also had studied a fair amount of history in his time. 

“My God, it’s like we’ve gone back in time to the 20th century,” The chief medical officer said. “To be more specific, the 1970s.”

They watched as the kid reached the bottom of a steep embankment. He was accosted by other youths who also had orange hair and blue skin. The youths swore at him before proceeding to beat the shit out of him. Kirk watched their sinister faces. As much as they resembled people from this long - ago era in history, there was a truly sinister aura in the air, almost as if they were evil replicants of humans. A snarling, barking dog went ballistic as they ganged up on the boy. 

“We have to do something to help that kid,” Kirk said.

“Jim, are you crazy? Don’t you think we’re in enough trouble already?”

“Nowhere close,” Kirk said before promptly moving down the hill. 

“We’re going to fuck you up, Scotty boy,” the biggest of the thugs (whose name was Edwin) said before producing a switchblade. “Before killing you.”

“Back away,” Kirk commanded. 

The six Enterprise personnel descended the hill, their phasers set to stun. 

The eight youths turned around. Some were armed with baseball bats and chains. 

Edwin stepped forward, waving the switchblade menacingly at the strangers. 

“You look like one of those freaks whose descendants live in the mountains,” he said. “My father says not only should they be banned from our society, but eradicated.” He thought for a few seconds. “What is the name of that planet? It’s some backwater in another galaxy. Oh, Earth. Well boys, looks like a few more Earthlings just landed in Hedonville. 

“This is your final warning,” Kirk stated in a tone that was both diplomatic and threatening.   
The leader of the toughs swung at the officers. Kirk shot him with his phaser, stunning the violent youth in his tracks. Instead of advancing forward, the others backed away, one even pissing his pants. 

With that, they got on their bikes and rode away as fast as they could.   
The kid, who’d been punched and kicked, struggled to get up. Kirk extended his hand to help him and he took it graciously. 

“I had to deal with bullies quite a bit when I was your age as well,” Kirk explained. “My name is Jim Kirk.”

“Max. Max Bastion.” 

“Do you live in that subdivision, Max?” Spock asked. 

Max nodded. 

“Jim, is it true? Do you come from Planet Earth?”

Kirk hesitated to say anything, then decided to tell the truth. 

“That’s correct. I’m the commander officer of the USS Enterprise, which is a Federation Starship. We were exploring this end of the Alpha Galaxy and stumbled upon this planet by accident. What is the name of your planet?”

“Barsoom.”

Kirk looked around at his subordinates. 

“Out of the thousands of planets I’ve either studied about, visited, or both, this is a new one,” Kirk said. 

Spock studied Max closely. 

“This boy is definitely human. I see no other features that would make him something else.”

Max smiled. 

“If I arrived back in town with six visitors from planet Earth, you’d immediately be thrown in jail and possibly killed while the council would have me beaten,” the kid explained. “There is a cabin in the mountains I like to go to get away from the assholes. It’s maybe a mile or two away. I take my bike up there. It will be a good place to hang out while you’re in Barsoom.”

“Thank you, Max. We’ll take you up on that,” Kirk said. 

*****

The Enterprise officers found themselves back in the cool pine forests of the foothills. At the end of their destination was a rustic log cabin that looked as though it had been built fairly recently.   
“Max, that thug---”

“His name is Edwin. Edwin Marrs. His father is the mayor. Believe me, he’s one crazed maniac you don’t want to cross,” Max stated. 

Kirk allowed the kid to finish before continuing.

“What I was trying to say is Edwin spoke of the descendants of people who arrived here from Earth. They were the crew and colonists aboard a ship called the USS Kamala Harris. She was the first female president of the United States of America, where all of us except for Mr. Spock comes from. Is it actually true? There are people from Earth living in the mountains?”

Max nodded. 

“Yes, but far away from here. We would need a truck or something like that to get there.”

“I’m sure that wouldn’t be an insurmountable task,” Kirk said with a smile before looking around at his colleagues.


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk wasn’t completely convinced they were making any progress hanging around this rustic cabin in the woods. Max seemed like a nice enough kid, although whatever types of humans lived here were barbarians. 

“Excuse me while I write my captain’s log,” Kirk said before getting up and heading outside. 

He took out a recorder. 

“Captain’s log, stardate 74553.7. We have arrived on a planet named Barsoom. Currently, we are in the mountains on the edge of a community whose residents are particularly violent,” Kirk explained. “According to a local boy, the descendants of Captain Robbins and his ill-fated crew live somewhere in these mountains. Surely, we will have little difficulty locating them. We’re hoping for the best and preparing for the worst. Kirk out.”

*****

“I still can’t believe Captain Kirk found the first-ever generation ship to leave Earth’s Galaxy,” said Sulu. “Once the Federation hears about this, they will be all over this planet like white on rice.” 

“According to the captain, they encountered an aggressive race of humanoids,” said Uhura. “But I wonder who this ‘boy’ is?”

Sulu was apprehensive about the situation. 

“If they get into trouble, I’m sending teams in after them.”

“Sir, do you think that’s such a good idea at this point?” asked Scotty. 

“At this point, yes. But who knows what’s going to happen,” Sulu replied. 

*****

“Max, do you know exactly where the colonists live?” asked Kirk point blankly. He wanted to make sure this kid wasn’t stringing them along, possibly to lure them into a trap.”

“Their camp is in a valley between those two mountain ranges,” he explained. “It will take at least a day to hike through there, but my parents want me home by dinnertime, so I won’t be able to take you there now. But you’re welcome to stay in the cabin if you like.”

Kirk mulled this over. 

“It doesn’t appear as though we have much of a choice,” he said. “Max, can you promise me you’ll come here first thing tomorrow morning?”  
Max nodded. 

“Sure thing, Captain Kirk. “You can count on me.”

*****

As usual, some of the men who lived on his street were outside on the inside beating up their spouses while other neighbors fought, smoked a variety of drugs, spray-painted obscene logos on buildings, or engaged in public sex acts. 

This was the only life Edwin had ever known. The Hedonville Town Hall was located in the heart of the community. His father, Edward Marrs, was the unofficial mayor whose criminal exploits included money laundering, racketeering, and extortion. 

As soon as Edwin rushed inside, he was accosted by two burly thugs who were part of his father’s security detail. 

“Edwin, your father’s in a meeting,” said one of the thugs, whose name was Rocker. 

“This can’t wait,” the kid said with conviction. Now let me the fuck through!”

As the thugs went to stop Edwin, he pushed past them and burst inside the mayor’s chambers. The elder Marrs arose, his face flush with anger. 

“Edwin, what the Hell did I tell you…!?”

“A group of men arrived outside of Hedonville. They’re from Earth and I believe they’re here to apprehend those Earthlings living in the valley,” Edwin said. 

Edward looked around at his councilors. 

“This meeting is adjourned until further notice.”

The councilors said nothing as they left the room. 

“They shot me with some kind of ray gun. I was stunned for I don’t know how long,” Edwin said with fright. 

“These intruders….did they just appear out of the sky?”

Edwin nodded. 

“That’s right.”

“You weren’t bullying some of the weaker kids again, were you? Especially that Bastion kid?”

“Come on Dad, didn’t you say survival of the fittest?”

“I did. But I also want to create some order amongst the residents of this community for no other reason than defending it if outside forces decide to attack,” Edward stated. “How many were there?”

“Six. From what I know, they went somewhere with Max Bastion.”

Edward thought over this new emergency situation. 

“We have to find them. Bring them back here,” the community leader said. “If we don’t nip this in the bud now, this place will soon be crawling with Earth inhabitants. And this time, they will succeed in taking us over.”

.


End file.
